


Holiday Drabbles

by CherrySoukoku



Series: Seasonal Drabbles [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrySoukoku/pseuds/CherrySoukoku
Summary: Hey guys, so for the holidays I have decided to do a holiday drabble for two series that I hold dear to my heart: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Boku no Hero Academia! I have prompts that I found on tumblr that I am going to use but if you all have characters and topics you want me to write about that is holiday related, I will definitely do those!





	1. "No, This Tree Is Perfect!" (Fugo x Reader)

Word Count: 855

It was early in the morning, the sun started to peek it’s head up from the horizon. The air is crisp and just right. You heard the birds chirping gently, letting it wake you up with a smile on your face. You were overly excited and ready to start your day. It was December 4th, four days into the month longer than you wanted to wait. You stared up at the ceiling, stretching your arms up in the air with a slightly satisfied grunt. Then, you turned over slightly on your side, looking at the milk-colored fluff that graced your presence. You moved closer to the figure, burying your face in the fluff, taking in a deep breath before you immediately grabbed at the slender figure by the waist and violently shook him.

“Baby wake up! It’s time, it’s time, it's time!” you yelled out, excitedly.

“Mfm...” he groaned, gently opening his eyes, trying to process what was going on at that moment. 

He leaned over, grabbing at his phone and unlocked it with his fingerprint. Trying to adjust his eyesight, the male looked at what time it was-- 7:52 am. His eyes widened, irritation bubbling within him as he immediately turned around and grabbed your frail body while you were still shaking him. He jabbed you in the gut, right before yelling at you.

“Are you being fucking serious right now? I’m exhausted, you know how long I’ve been working last night, and your stupid ass wakes me up before 10am?!” he yelled out, you yelped out in slight pain before smiling weakly.

“Heh heh, but you promised to get this tree with me. Now get up fat ass and let’s go Fugo!” you exclaimed, leaning over with a smile.

You gently kissed him on the nose, watching the small man blush under your arms. You snickered jumping out of the bed, heading out of the bedroom to get dressed. Fugo watched you as you left, closing his eyes gently and shook his head. He got out of the bed, massaging his shoulders a bit, remembering last night’s job and sighed. He walked out of the room and got himself together for the day. After getting dressed and having a quick breakfast, you and Fugo left out to go search for a tree. After heading to the closest store, the both of you got out of the car and walked over to the myriad of trees that graced you both-- it was a beautiful sight. You walked around the area, Fugo close to you, leaning over and grabbed your hand to hold interlocking your fingers with his. He looked down at you and smiled then looked over, pointing out at a tree he liked.

“What about that one on the left-hand corner?” he asked you, curious of your response.  
“Meh…” you looked the tree up and down, shaking your head violently. “Too small and not full enough,” you said, eyeing all the trees in the area before settling on the one that looked perfect to you. 

You ran over to that tree, still holding onto Fugo’s hand as he reluctantly runs along with you. He noticed the tree that you wanted to look at and had disgust written all over his face. You smiled brightly, eyes glistening at the massive tree that was presented to you. The tree was eight feet tall, extremely wide and full, the perfect tree for you. Fugo looked the tree up and down, his face never changing. He sighed heavily and shook his head-- he already knew he was going to have to argue you down on getting this tree.

“____, I don’t like this tree, it is way too big and we don’t have enough room for this. It is not really logical to get this big of a tree for a place we both don’t occupy as much as we would like to.” Fugo tried to explain, but that didn’t sit well with you.

“No Fugo, this tree is perfect! I want to take pictures and decorate this tree the way I want to, and it has to be this big Fugo… please, let us get this tree pleaseeeee. It’s our first Christmas together and I want to go all out for our first Christmas! It’ll be the first for the three of us baby!” you explained happily.

Fugo looked at you, listening to everything you were saying and sighed, “I know but still. I might have exaggerated about our home being too small, but getting something like that would be--” 

Fugo thought he heard all you said then thought about it. His eyes were fixed on you, trying to understand before his eyes opened widely.

“Wait… WHAT?! The three of us? What the hell are you talking about, ____?” Fugo asked, trying to make sense of what you previously said.

You looked at him, realized that you had slipped up. You giggled nervously before clearing your throat. You took a deep breath and admitted what you were hiding.

“Ummm so yeah… I’m pregnant.”

“...”

“Hey umm, Fugo I’m sor--”

“Let’s get that tree babe.”


	2. *UPDATE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update guys, sowwy :’(

Hey all!!! Sorry this isn’t an actual update I just wanted to let you all know that I’m almost finished with the next Drabble! Because I’ve been working a lot, it has slowed down my process and I haven’t been able to post it yet but I haven’t forgotten and have been working on it! 

I also wanted to put up an ask just to get a feeling about what character you would want me to write about and what kind of winter theme (for now) you would want me to write around!! I would appreciate it a lot for your feedback because I love making my readers happy with my content they would want to read! So here is the link here: https://curiouscat.me/HIMIKODABI and please don’t hesitate, I would love to see your responses!!! 

I will have the next Drabble up tomorrow, I promise. Look foreword to it! 

 

Love you all!

 

Cherry


	3. It's Snowing!! (Himiko Toga x Reader)

word count: 735

The grayish-blue sky graced the perimeter surrounding the small cottage home you and your lover shared together. The crisp air flowing out the open window followed with the stinging cold biting the tip of your nose made you shiver a bit under the blankets. It was an early December morning; the crackling sound of the fireplace filled your peaceful ears as you continued to lay there staring out the window. The glass was foggy, making it hard for you the see the evergreen that you admired every morning. With a gentle sigh, you squinted a bit to get a good look without having to get up to wipe the fog from the window-- it was supposed to be a lazy day and you didn’t want to exert any more energy than you already were. 

The fog started to slowly clear because of oncoming wind as you watched out for just a tiny glimpse of the tree before you got up for the day. However, you witnessed something else that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up from pure excitement. Tiny white powder stuck to the small clear portion of the window while watching its brethren flutter down behind it. 

It was snowing.

You were extremely enthusiastic to see the snow, you immediately jumped out of bed to turn around and shake the petite woman that laid beside you. The convulsions were violent, more than you expected, but you couldn’t contain it any longer. 

“Toga! It’s snowing, it’s snowing let’s go outside!!” you screamed as gently as possible, trying not to wake anyone else up that stayed in the same home as you both did.

Toga grunted a bit, slowly registering what you had said before dilating her tired eyes, a gentle pink tint spreading across her cheeks. The frail-looking woman rolled out of the bed, then jumped up to meet your gaze while smiling.

“Ahhh, really?!?! Let’s go, ____!”

“Wait, we need proper clothes Toga!” you tried to tell her, you both still in your matching pink pajamas covered in hearts that she specifically picked out for the both of you. She forced you to wear the nearest pair of shoes you had before she picked you up and rushed outside. 

The snow was already falling once the two of you hit the hay last night. The bed of chalky fluff surrounded you both while the white flakes continued to fall softly. Toga stared up at the sky, she was beaming as her rosy tint turned to a deep crimson-- she was delighted, and you could tell. Her happiness made you smile yourself, seeing her genuinely peaceful like that without ruminating over slaughtering someone filled your heart with so much love for her. 

It was a little brisk due to Toga not letting you both wear appropriate clothing for such situation but that didn’t bother you one bit. You captured her slender hand, bringing it up to your lips as you gently kissed her fingers while still lovingly gazing at her.

“Are you happy to see the snow, Toga?” you asked her, awaiting her response.

She nodded.

“Of course, this is the perfect weather-” she started, spinning around to look at you, with her fingers still pressed against your lips. With an even wider smile, her blush still deep, she continued her first thought.

“the perfect weather to kill someone! The snow piled so high and so cleanly white, I can cover this whole thing in this gorgeous red blood! It will look so pretty ____! The blood I want the most is from the lovely Midoriya Izuku. I love him so much I just want to drain him of his blood and life and--”

You watched her as she talked, nervously laughing, knowing she was going to eventually bring that up. You smiled at her, grabbing both of her wrists and pulled her down in the snow with you. She shrieked loudly, terrified with what just happened considering it being unexpected and sudden. She laughed it away though, looking down at you with snow covering your very being. With the both of you laughing and enjoying the little time spent in the snow, Toga leaned down leisurely, connecting your lips with a passionate kiss that warmed the both of you. She was completely satisfied with the love you both shared.

Happy to spend this snow day with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote before I starting taking requests. I am still taking them on my curiouscat so don't be afraid to ask! I'm doing them for Boku No Hero and JoJo. This was written while listening to the BNHA OST.


	4. Cold Nights (Bruno x Reader)

Word Count: 992

The soft crackling of the fireplace flooded the quiet room you and the one you loved will soon occupy. It was the middle of the night, the temperature was in the mid 40’s F (4.4 C) which was too cold to go outside, restaurants were closing up for the night, shopping store employees were already on their way home by now and the streets were silent except for the occasional car that would drive by due to the bustle of the night owls. All that didn’t bother you though because of who you were sitting next to in that tender moment. Bruno had just gotten home from a long day of work. You headed towards the front foyer with a smile once you heard the creak of the door, you knew he was home safe and sound. Considering the man, you loved so dearly was in the mafia, it terrified you close to death when he would come home later than expected-- unhealthy thoughts would always swirl your head when that happens.

With Bruno tired from the day’s work and you want to just spend the rest of the night home, Bruno thought of a good way to devote the rest of the night to-- sitting beside the fireplace. His plan stimulated your creativity, as you ran to your shared bedroom and grabbed at all the fluffy heavy blankets that you owned, dragging them out to the living room. Bruno just watched you struggle with the myriad of blankets you had in tow. Following you with his head, he lightly chuckled stepping to the side so he wouldn’t be in your way, attending behind so he could make sure you would be okay. With a harsh throw, the blankets came tumbling down on the carpeted floor. The different colors danced around in the air before hitting the ground, spreading all over. Bruno just stayed quiet and watched you work your magic-- he knows you don’t like to be interrupted when you’re in your zone.

You placed the blankets how you wanted them to be sorted out and got underneath them, your back against the edge of the sofa. You patted the spot beside you, looking up at the older male and smiled hoping he would get the picture. He stared down at you, scrunching his eyebrows, trying his hardest not to laugh and proceeded to walk over to you, sitting down right on top of your hand.

“Ow! Your ass is too fat for that Bruno!” you yelped out, pretending to be hurt. He smiled at your and patted your head, messing up your hair in the process.

“But you love my fat ass that’s why you're dating me right? Just for my good looks, fat butt, and toned abs.” he snickered but made it sound like he was being serious.

You stared at him with wide eyes, your face turning crimson. You were stuck in a state of awe while the man beside you wrapped the blankets around you both. He pulled you closer to him as you came to, his arms around your smaller figure while you laid your head against his broad shoulder. You felt comfortable--your source of protection and happiness, all in one frame. 

“So how was work,” you asked, looking up at his eyes, admiring how beautifully azure they are.

“It was long, but not too stressful. I gained a new member of the team, his name is Giorno Giovanna… I don’t know what it is about this kid, but he radiates happy and trustworthiness.” he said, stopping for a second to stare at you for a moment then leaned down to kiss you gently before continuing to talk about his day.

Throughout his speech, you would interrupt him from time to time with silly jokes, which would either end up with him poking your cheek harshly or pulling at your ear until it turned red. However, that didn’t bother you, it just lets you see his fun side. Throughout your conversations, there was the light to tender kisses with slight playful neck bites here and there-- it was all in good merry. Despite this, you noticed that Bruno tensed up a bit, his hands reaching over to hold your firm yet gentle. You didn’t know what he was going to say nor do, but you trust him, so you knew you had no worries.

“You know, I really appreciate all that you do for me. It makes me happy to call you mine and that I can be here to protect you with my entire being. I want to be able to make you happy forever. I don’t ever want you to worry about anything. I want to grow old with you and have some children that can grow up without having the influence of drugs all around them. I want to protect the children of this city and help them live normal lives without drugs getting in the way. The children are everything. You are my everything. Our future children will be my everything. Will you let me do that for you?”

You looked up at Bruno, his eyes staring daggers into yours. You can see the pain he tries to hide, the worry, the love and his devotion to you. You already knew what you were going to say, but it was nice to see how much he cares for you.

“Is that really a question you need to ask me, Bruno? Of course, I will, you’ll do it anyway even if I said no.” you giggled, the seriousness broken on his face as he couldn’t hold the smile in-- you were just too cute. 

Bruno wrapped his arms around you once more, bringing you as close as possible to him and planted a kiss on your forehead. He was excited to take this new leap of faith with you. Not worried one bit because he knew you’d always be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request that was sent to my Curious Cat, hope you like it!!!
> 
>    
> [](https://imgur.com/t4p4oJ6)
> 
>  
> 
> wrote this listening to the OST for Phantom Blood


	5. The Christmas Proposal (Mista x Reader)

Word Count: 1192

Today was the day. It's Christmas Day and Passione was having their yearly Christmas party. Because of the nature of the holiday, everyone knew it was going to be a huge extravaganza. No one was more excited about it than you were--this would be your first Christmas with the Passione boys. The best part about it, you were dating the famous gunslinger that was also a part of Bucceiarati’s team, Guido Mista. It’s been almost a year since the two of you became a couple, after meeting on the island of Capri where you were on vacation with your family. 

After that day, your relationship with Mista only grew into what we see now. You were nervous, not because you would be going to a formal event with your boyfriend, but it would be around the whole organization. Everyone was allowed to bring a plus one, so it wouldn’t be that bad, but just the thought of being around a lot of people freaked you out. It was something you didn’t want to worry too much about because Mista would be there to keep your mind off of it, but your anxiety tried its best to get the better of you. 

It was around the time Mista and the rest of the gang were supposed to pick you up, so you took one more look in the mirror to make sure everything was okay. There, you donned a cherry red dress with complimentary diamond studded earrings with a silver Pandora charm bracelet and wine-red lipstick to top off the outfit. Peering over at the mirror again, you thought things were alright, so you headed out the door when you heard the honk of the car horn. Once at the party, you tried to stay as close to Mista as possible, trying to get a feel of the atmosphere, however, the girls that his friends brought with them whisked you away to spend time with them: not that you minded of course.

Mista’s POV

Mista would glance back at you from time to time, his palms sweating with an unyielding nervousness. He tried taking several deep breaths, but he felt like he was going to have a panic attack at the rate he was going. While all this was going on, Narancia was quick to pick up on it. With a sly smile and a nudge to Fugo, signaling him to follow, Narancia scurried over to Mista, jabbing him in his side startling the taller male.

“Narancia, what the fuck man. Why did you do that?” he scolded in a low voice.

“Uhm, what has gotten into you Mista, huh, huh?” the smaller, excited boy asked.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” he hissed back, a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks, which didn’t go unnoticed by Narancia nor Fugo.

Fugo stared at the nervous male in front of him, analyzing his body for giveaway signs. His eyes landed on his backside, seeing a noticeable bulge coming from his back-pant pocket. Already, Fugo knew what was up.

“Just go over and ask her already” he chimed in, Mista’s face turning a darker red shade before turning violently at Fugo.

“The hell are you talking about?!” Mista said a bit louder than he intended.

Narancia confused, looked at both males, trying to figure out what they’re talking about when Abbacchio walks over to see what the commotion is about. 

“Hey, what are you all doing making such noises. You know where we are, so act accordingly” he scolded, his top lip curled up in the corner in a scowl. 

Fugo slightly turned to look at Abbacchio and grinned. “Mista is trying to find the right time to propose to ____~” he practically sang as Abbacchio’s previous dad scowl turned into a playful grin. 

Mista looked at the group in utter embarrassment. He was lost for words and his face was completely red now.

“Oi, why are you scared. Just ask her stupid. It’s not hard” he poked fun at Mista, the younger boy groaning 

“How? You don’t know you’re not married Abbacchio you don’t know anything!” he yelled gently, Giorno poking the male repeatedly on his back without Mista even knowing he was there, to begin with. 

“You should tell her how you feel and then ask. You can do it, you shouldn’t be afraid of something like that.” Giorno chimed in.

“But Mista is a huge baby when it comes to commitment, I don’t think he has the heart to do it.” Bruno appearing out of nowhere, a playful smirk on his face, his eyes sending daggers into Mista’s.

All the while, Mista is just standing there, trying to make comebacks at the guys who continue to berate him. He was angry and confused yet determined to prove them all wrong.

“Shut up!” he yelled at them, his eyes glaring at the group and his face still flushed. 

He didn’t utter a word after that. He walked away from his group, the look of shock on the boys’ faces. Mista took a deep breath and proceeded to walk over to you. He didn’t hesitate to grab your hand and pull you away from the pack of girls. You looked at him surprised, and a little worried.

“Hey, Mista is everything okay?” you asked, but he didn’t answer, making you even more worried. 

He walked you both over to the outside balcony where no one would bother you both as he groaned lightly. You continued to look at Mista, trying to figure him out in silence. The male before you turned your way, facing you with determination written in his eyes. 

“____, I’m not one for the mushy romantic speech bullshit but…” he cut himself off, getting down on one knee, taking the small box from his back pocket and opened it to reveal a respectably sized diamond ring inside.

“Will… will you marry me?” he asked in a low yet confident voice, wanting only you to hear his declaration of love for you.

You were shocked. You’d never think in a million years that he would ever consider asking you to marry him. You continued to look down at him, happiness and shock were written all over your face: and yet, your silence scared Mista. He was about to close the box and stand up, ready for your rejection and his heart to be broken.

“Yes, I will Mista.”

He looked up at you, a glow showering his face as he stood up immediately and picked you up while laughing. He spun you all around, your giggles filling his ears before he stopped and leaned up to [give] you a gentle yet passionate kiss. Mista then placed you down and proceeded to place the ring on your finger, joy filling his every being. Suddenly, cheers and congratulations can be heard coming from his friends as they burst out, mainly Narancia, to give you both wishes of eternal happiness and hugs. You couldn’t be any happier to spend the rest of your life married to Mista as he couldn’t wait to forever call you Mrs. Guido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request sent to my Curious Cat, I hope you enjoy it!! Went over my 1,000-word cap on accident but I enjoyed every bit of it!!!  
> Comments would mean a lot to me as well, thank you!!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/2GZKvai)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Wrote this while listening to the OST for Battle Tendency.


	6. Giving Back to the Kids (Giorno x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gio wanted to help the kids out like his savior did all those years ago.

SPOILERS for those who are anime-only or haven’t finished part 5 of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. Don’t read any further from here okay have you stopped? You better because shit is about to get sad. Alright, we good? Okay. So, this is gonna transpire after the events of the main storyline and (my personal all-time favorite) Purple Haze Feedback/Shameless Purple Haze (whatever you prefer) but this time, everyone is alive and well and Gio is still the boss of Passione. I really can’t write a story without the dead boys and Fugo in there because I will cry in the middle of writing it and will be depressed for a while so this is happy times okay!! ;-;

Word Count: 939

It had been six months since Giorno and his friends had killed Diavolo and acquired Passione. Over the course of those six months, Giorno had been gradually but successfully cleaning the streets of drugs from the children and in the process of him doing so, he encountered you along the way. After observing you performing all you can for the children who lived in your neighborhood, Giorno was smitten with your sense of justice and care. 

Around Christmas time, Giorno decided to throw a huge holiday party for mainly the children in the area he grew up at just to give back to the community and show love to those who are less fortunate than he is. He wanted to provide the children a Christmas they never had until now. You and Gio expended much time preparing the party with the help of [Pol] and Bruno. It was a fun time for you. The first reason was that you got to spend more time with your boyfriend and second, you were doing something for the kids which you’ve always enjoyed doing. 

It was the day of the party, the children looked around in awe seeing all the intense lights and the gigantic Christmas tree. There were wrapped presents all around and it grabbed a massive amount of the kids' attention. However, what absolutely did it for them was the food. An exceeding number of different treats were around them they haven’t seen before; it was a breathtaking sight to see. Giorno was hosting this entire party for not just the children but also the parents to unwind and be able to take a breather with raising their children; it was also their night as well. 

You accompanied Giorno for the night, greeting the adults playing with the children along with Bruno and the rest of the team. You also helped with serving food to the kids as well. As much fun as you were having, it also was so much work to do and it was kind of stressing you out a bit. When you were given the chance, you slipped out of the party for a bit and sat down outside on the backyard step to give yourself a chance to breathe and absorb the fresh air. It felt like you’ve been out there forever, but you didn’t mind that. Giorno noticed you had managed to slip out of there since he couldn’t find you and already knew where you would remain at during a time like this.

Giorno saw you sitting down and decided to keep you company.

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to be able to find you?” he asked, his voice low but filled with concern. You looked at him with many surprises, assuming he would be too busy to even notice you were gone.

“Sorry, I just had to get out for a bit; it was a little overwhelming. Don’t get me wrong, I love the children, but I haven't had to deal with so many at one time,” you laughed and looked down at your feet, feeling bad for abandoning the children like that. 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to be by yourself sometimes. If you’re happy that’s all that matters you know,” he smiled, his sunflower blond hair flowing through the wind, his lengthy braid flying over his shoulder. It was an adorable sight to see on your end, his emerald eyes shining brighter in the moon’s shimmer. 

You could see from your peripheral, something moving at a sluggish pace. “H-hey… Gio I think there is something moving over there,” the male in front of you didn’t even bat an eyelash. He looked at you then let out a gentle sigh, Gold Experience Requiem hovering over you now with a bouquet of lilies in front of you. 

“I thought I was being careful, but I guess your wandering eye can’t be beaten.” he chuckled, your hands now filled with the delicate smelling flowers. A smile splattered across your face, you lean over and kiss him on his cheeks.

“Thank you Gio and Gold Experience; these are really pretty,” you responded.

Giorno’s face heated up just for a moment, turning to the side so he wouldn’t meet your gaze. You didn’t notice at first, but he was able to snake his arm around your waist and jerk you closer to him. At first glance, it seemed like Giorno was just mumbling nonsense to himself until you started picking up what he was saying. 

“....do… like… thing… but she… how should... ugh…”

All of that didn't make sense to you, but you tried figuring it out anyway. Frustrated with himself, Giorno merely shifted his head back around, the blush that lightly dusted his face before is now more crimson than ever. He didn't give you a chance to question the situation because he had his lips pressed against yours. It was a sweet and tender kiss- his lips practically swallowing yours. Once he pulled away, his blush was gone as he felt more confident now. 

“I want you to be proud of me… as I am of you. You are someone I look to for happiness and warmth, like what I saw in you six months ago with those kids. I love you; I am glad to share this and every moment with you. When the time comes, will you say yes to me?” you looked at him confused by his question. It took you some time to understand, your eyes lighting up and your smile charming.

“It will be a yes now and a yes forever Gio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request that was on my curious cat! Still taking requests for Winter drabbles until January 31st then I will be taking a break throughout February (unless someone wants to request anything for Black History Month) and will start back up in March for Spring Drabbles!!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/RdPPecH)  
> 


	7. Can We Get Him Under the Mistletoe?? (Buccellati x Reader x Abbacchio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what can you and Bruno do to convince Leone to stand under the mistletoe??

Word Count: 909

It was Christmas Day, a holiday both you and Bruno love to celebrate each year with one another and the gang. The home you, Bruno and Leone resided in was a comfy little farmhouse that his team would run in and out of; Bruno was such a good mom to them; he let them all stay whenever they wanted and so that is what they would do. After an extended day of unwrapping gifts and sharing their secret Santa between the members of Bruno’s team, the day ended with you, Bruno and Leone alone in the home.

“Ahh… Bucci, what should we do? Leone is being such a sourpuss all day ever since Giorno walked through the door. He’s not even here anymore and is still acting like Gio is right behind him plotting something,” you whispered to your one lover, the taller male eyebrows scrunching together in an irritated fashion. 

“I know____, but he is making is so much harder on us. I mean, how hard is it to persuade a stubborn man to walk under a damn mistletoe?” he questioned, as he glanced over to the side, the entrance to the kitchen in broad view. The mistletoe was hanging down from the middle, yet, Leone refused to go in the kitchen the entire day.

You sighed in response to Bruno’s question. Turning around, you watched Leone stare out of the window, watching the snowfall. His lengthy white locks framing his attractive facial features just right; his stoic figure sent chills down your spine. Leone’s very being was intoxicating. You were so distracted, Bruno had to pull sharply on your ear just for you to come back to your senses.

“Look, I know he is hot, but you have a job to do.” he glared at you, your heart skipping a beat and your face heating up. How did you get so lucky?

With a nod, you headed over to the male in question, trying to not let his demeanor distract you. “Hey, Leone, can you come with me to the kitchen? I need help putting the food in containers.” you lied, trying to think up more excuses if he doesn’t fall for this one.

“Huh? Isn’t Bruno over there, you interrogate him. I am busy thinking,” he scolded you, an irritated sigh followed after. But you weren’t ready to give up.

“Yeah, but he did a lot of work today and he needs to rest.”  
“That’s not my problem.”  
“Leone, just help the poor child out, why won’t you help?” Bruno interjected.

There was slight tension in the air between the three of you, Leone trying his hardest not to get involved. But then, you recalled something important; it was your secret trick that was up your sleeve.

“Fine then, I guess you won’t be getting any white wine, Leone. We picked out your favorite because we thought you’d be helping us out,” you said with a slight tease in your voice. Bruno looked at you with an approving look, forgetting himself that you both got the wine just for this type of occasion.

Leone looked at the both of you, his eyes slightly widened when he heard about the wine, his favorite one at that. He groans, his irritation building up. All evening, you both tried to convince this man to go in the kitchen and he didn’t understand why; his suspicion grew each time you both would pressure him into following you. However, this was his favorite wine that was involved, it should be safe...right? He took the chance; a loud groan escaped his lips as both of his wrists were taken hostage by you and Bruno; he could see the evil looks on your faces when you both turned around to look at him. With a “let’s go then,” escaping your lips, he knew it was too late to refuse now.

Bruno leads the pack, you are following right with him and Leone closing his eyes, suffering through his fate. The two of you stopped abruptly, the taller male’s eyes still closed anticipating the worst. Bruno looked at you, you meet his gaze with an affectionate smile.

“On the count of three,” Bruno whispered, and you nodded. His fingers starting at one, slowly counting to three, you both immediately kissed Leone on his cheek simultaneously. Leone’s eyes grew wide once he uncovered them, his face heating up at the same time--he was caught off guard. You both stood in front of him, grins wide and cheeks pink. 

Leone didn’t genuinely know how to respond to these actions until you pointed up. With that, he looks straight up and notices the mistletoe. He looked back down at you both a smile graced his soft features. He first cupped Bruno’s face, pulling the unsuspecting male into soft yet passionate kisses, the smaller male wrapped his arms around his neck and pulls him deeper into the kiss. Once the two were separated, Leone glanced over at you, his mind ready to administer you the same treatment. He cupped your face as well, jerking you into a similar type of kiss; you followed in Bruno’s footsteps, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. As the love was finished being transferred to one another, Leone gazed at the both of you, desire flooding his irises.

“So, do I still get that drink, or do I have to get it some other way?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from my Curious Cat!!! As I have said before, I will still be taking requests until the 31st of this month. I am just a little backed up because of personal reasons but I am going to try my best to get back to them on time!!! I hope you enjoy your request, my dear!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/37z3omF)  
> 


	8. ANOTHER UPDATE!!!!!!

Hey everyone!!!!!!

 

I would like to formally apologize for how slow it’s taking me to push out these Drabbles. I had a plan to finish by the end of the month and take February off and start back up in March but... as you know, life happens unfortunately. What started with me being terribly sick (which I’m still recovering from), to recent family issues that has me slightly depressed to now a failing laptop. 

As I write this update from my phone, I’m trying my hardest to get it working. It’s been giving me troubles for the past 2 years and recently, my laptop has been getting worse by the day. I can’t really afford to get a new one nor can I afford to get it fixed so please bare with me while I try to get it to work again. This issue has really been making me cry every day because I can’t get it to work so I can give you all what I promised to deliver. 

It was stupid on my part to not have saved copies on a Google Docs so I could access them on my phone. Again, I’m so sorry about all of this, I hope you all can understand and if you don’t, I completely do. Thank you all who are still waiting on their drabbles for your patience, I truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. 

Instead of taking February off like I planned, if I can get my laptop up and running properly, I’ll be doing special Valentine’s Day drabbles for you all!!!! I have a few in mind I want to do but as always, I will take requests! I’ll be taking those up until Feb 14th, to make it up to you all. 

With that, I’m going to try and get it fixed, which means I can’t do any writings due to me having to work extra shifts just so I can afford repairs if it can be fixed. If not, I’ll have to work more shifts just to buy a brand new one. 

Anyway, I didn’t mean for this to be long, just wanted to give you all an insight on what’s going on and that I haven’t forgotten about you all! Thank you for supporting a trashcan like me!!!!! 

I love you!!!!!

 

Cherry


	9. Another (super late) update

FIRST BEFORE I START EXPLAINING MYSELF!!!!

I would like to formally apologize to all of you for being gone for 8 whole months. I feel extremely terrible for not being here to deliver on promises that I have made, every day I thought about how bad I was feeling and all the works I had put off and everyone who expected me to come through on my promises. I am pretty sure that a lot of you have given up on me and I completely understand, I have no words that I can say that could convince you to forgive me for my lack of trying... I will do all that I can to make sure that I can gain your trust back and hope you all can believe in me and my writing once again.

 

So, onto the explanation. As most of you know who read my other updates, I was having a really hard time living in my rented apartment because the landlord wasn't really helpful; I had no air for the entire 12 months I was there, mice problems, and what topped it all off was that we had water damage that the landlord had previously known and didn't tell me nor my roommate about it until it started to come back. it was so bad that my ceiling started to come down which made my roommate and I terminate our lease early. I stopped paying them because they weren't doing what they were contractually obliged to do and now that I am months gone from the property, the still expect me to pay for the remainder of what I owe, which I am not going to do. On top of that, our electricity bill had been higher than it was supposed to be for 6 whole months!! we were paying 300 to 400 USD per person, each month for electricity which is very unusual. So with me working almost minimum wage and trying to pay rent when we had negotiated a payment plan, I was spending the majority of my check on just that ONE bill (we shared a wifi bill as well as me paying my own phone bill... shit adds up). So it was hard for me to live, and some nights I would go hungry because the last little bit of money I had would go to me paying for public transportation to get to work.

 

on top of that bull crap, my laptop had died on me and so I couldn't afford to get a new one. Not even a cheap one, it was the laptop or food for the next 2 weeks. I had to live so obviously I chose the food. I was just happy that my coworkers understood my situation and would buy food for me sometimes even when I wouldn't ask for it, or the ones who had a car would drive me to and from work when I had no money to get there myself. I really love them for being there for me. It was just a lot going on for me and I couldn't emotionally handle it anymore. It was such a dark time for me where I even thought about offing myself because I couldn't take it. It's very selfish of me... I just couldn't stop thinking about how awful my life was heading and how when I would find A LITTLE bit of happiness, something horrible would happen that would make me start feeling suicidal again.

 

So the last thing that happened to me was that my dad had open-heart surgery for the silent heart attacks he was having. at this time around, I was still living in that shitty situation but staying with my parents because I couldn't live on my own and survive. I was transitioning to moving back in with my parents when my dad suddenly went to the hospital for extreme chest pains after watching my baby nephew. While there, they discovered that my dad was having silent heart attacks for years and that his heart was 70% clogged. They had to perform that open-heart surgery to hopefully make him better, they had to take veins from his leg and arm to redirect blood flow. When everything was done with his heart, his leg got infected and it was from the carelessness of the hospital. So now he had to have 2 additional surgeries but on his leg which left a huge fucking hole in his leg. So on top of me trying to save to move out and save for a new laptop, I have been taking care of my aunt (who had a stroke last summer), and now my dad and it has taken a toll on me. 

 

So that's what's been going on with me these past 8 months... I hope you all can forgive me for my absence and I will not delete my last update where I promised to make up for my lack of updates with more drabbles but for valentines day I believe it was for (I didn't go back to read it lol). I will try and keep up with what I still have to do, there are 5 other drabbles I have to complete but I will still be accepting seasonal drabbles until the end of the year and then I will be transitioning to something else. I have no idea what it will be about, but it's still going to be me taking fic requests but probably from more than 2 series. I would say any series but I might have that one person pull up with a request from a show I've never seen so Imma be safe and put down those that I know lmaoooooo. 

 

If anyone wants to request a drabble from me, I have made a new curious cat just for requests so I don't mix up the personal questions with the requests (and it'll be easier to find) so you can find my new curious cat here!!!

 https://curiouscat.me/Himiko__Dabi

 

I know I keep saying this... but I do hope you all can forgive me and hopefully still want to read my stories. It's 11:20 PM on 8/29/19 and I am about to head downstairs and have a drink so I can sleep for work tomorrow. Have a good night/day everyone, I love you all thank you for your continued support.


	10. An Orange Flavored Christmas Cake?! (Narancia x Reader)

Word Count: 864

 

Narancia was sitting at the dining room table with Fugo, working on a math worksheet Fugo came up with for him. After the whole ordeal with Diavolo was over and done with, Narancia kept his promise to go back to school, except he didn’t realize he had to start with grade school instead of attending classes with teens his age. He begged Fugo if he could tutor him in basic arithmetic and comprehension during the winter break, which he reluctantly did, even though Fugo doesn’t want to admit that he is delighted that Narancia wants to further his education. 

The home you both shared was illuminated with beautiful Christmas decorations: two stockings hanging from the mantle with your names on there, garland that stretched all around the living room’s walls and fireplace, the artificial pearly Christmas tree filled with white lights, pine cones dusted with phony snow, icy blue bulbs and topped with a beautiful transparent star. Both you and Narancia had always wanted to have a white Christmas ever since you both were budding children but never had the chance to fulfill that dream. For one, Narancia never had a loving father who never thought it was necessary to celebrate the holiday, and you haven’t been able to see it snow since you’ve moved to Italy. However, this year was the year for a snowy Christmas outside and figuratively inside. 

“Hey ___, have you finished making dinner? I want to start making the desserts now!” Narancia exclaimed, his chin propped on the table, pencil in hand and eyes scanning the room, trying to find an excuse to take a break from work and do something fun. Fugo looked down at the clearly tired male and snickered, his eyes shifting to the finished work he had done, then to the problems that he was currently doing. Fugo shut the book that he held, and abruptly stood up from his chair. “Oh, I forgot that Bucciarati needed me to sort some things out for the organization… I have to make sure that the accountant isn’t stealing from us,” he said, walking out the of the house without letting either you or Narancia a chance to respond. That gave your smol boy a reason to give up on his school work and do some holiday endeavors with you instead. 

“Hey! Now that Fugo is gone, can we bake the cake now?” he asked you, his puppy dog eyes glistened with bottom lip poked out trying to make you give in to him. Even if he didn’t do that, he would have already had you in a trance. You smiled down at him, petting his head gently and giggled, “of course we can! I hope you know what you’re doing,” you laughed out as Narancia playfully glared at you but couldn’t manage the look and busted out laughing. “Yes, I do know what I am doing, thank you very much,” he smiled then commenced to yank out the ingredients he needed to make the cake.

You watched your small lover in awe, trying to see what he was doing. Every year leading up until now, you had always been the one to make the cakes, so this year Narancia wanted to be the one who did it for you this time. You thought it was the cutest thing in the world that he wanted to impress you. You eyed everything he laid out on the counter to guess what kind of cake he was making as you then noticed that he had oranges laid out next to the bag of powdered sugar. 

Seeing those oranges raised many questions, and Narancia undoubtedly saw that in your face. “What is it? You haven’t seen orange cake before?” he asked you while mixing the dry ingredients. “No, I have… just… not for a Christmas dessert,” you laughed nervously, trying to fully understand the concept of orange cake during the holidays. Was it an Italian thing? Or maybe a Ghirga family tradition? The whole thing was making your head hurt, trying to figure out the significance of the whole aspect.

Narancia continued to monitor you, naturally not noticing that he was making a mess in the process but it didn’t bother him in the slightest; just seeing you as confused as you were was too adorable to him that taking his eyes off of you would mean that he would miss too much of your cuteness. He chuckled a bit, knowing what he was doing to you, but decided to stop messing around with you. “You want to know why I’m making an orange cake for dessert?” he asked, your eyes immediately darting up to his. With a swift nod and puffed out cheeks, Narancia smiled. “It’s because my name literally means orange, from what my mom had told me… and I wanted you to eat me for the holidays!” he exclaimed, you look over at him and smiled. “That… that is just way too cute Na-chan,” you said, which made Narancia blush hearing that nickname. He leaned over and kissed your cheek ever so gently and smiled. 

“I hope you like it!”  
“I will love my little Christmas Na-chan cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old request I had gotten months ago... I am still doing requests! Just gonna catch up with the ones I have missed since I have been gone. The next one will be a Rissoto x Reader so look foreword to it!!!!
> 
> alsooooo, as a reminder if you want to make a request, I have a new Curious Cat and its 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/Himiko__Dabi
> 
>    
> [](https://imgur.com/HZzrI5W)


End file.
